Vehicle manufacturers must meet various environmental regulations and requirements from regulatory agencies such as the Environment Protection Agency and the European Union. These regulations may dictate recyclability requirements for the vehicles.
Other systems provide identification of substances of concern, i.e., substances that do not meet regulatory requirements after the vehicle has been through the design process and the vehicle has been produced or at later points in the design process of the vehicle.